Angelica Howard
, Fāsuto Esoterojisuto; lit. "First Researcher of Heaven's Will") "Storm Maiden" (嵐乙女, Arashi Otome) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=45 |height=172cm |weight=54kg |birthday=September 9, X746 |eyes=Green |hair=Black |blood type=O- |affiliation= H.I.N.D |previous affiliation= Magic Council Grimoire Heart |mark location= |occupation= Leader of H.I.N.D Esoterologist |previous occupation=Magic Council Researcher Grimoire Heart Underling |team=H.I.N.D |previous team= |partner=Rahim Aquina |previous partner=Hades |base of operations=Bosco |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents Rahim Howard (Younger Brother) |counterpart= |magic=Ars Fulguritarum Circle Spells Enchantment Ethersynthesis Familiar Spirit Magic Formula Thelema Various Spells (Barrier, Fire, Lightning, Plasma, Wind) |weapons=Various Inventions }} Angelica Howard (アンジェリカ・ハワード, Anjerika Hawādo) is an extremely famous figure within the world of . She is praised for her incredibly advanced insight into as a theoretical subject, to the point where she is labelled the "First Esoterologist" ( , Fāsuto Esoterojisuto; lit. "First Researcher of Heaven's Will") due to coining the term Esoterology several years ago. Angelica is a woman whose very life has been devoted to research. Her career began as an underling of , assisting in the creation and enhancement of . Believing the skills passed onto her from her parents were being misused, she defected and — narrowly — escaped from 's elite due to the accidental interference of her future Familiar Spirit. Later in life, Angelica managed to secure a high-ranking position in the spearheaded by the . During this period, she had become acquainted with several influential figures within . Most notably, she had made a name for herself as a true devotee to pursuing Magic's theoretical basis, later spearheading the Esoterology movement in the current age. Alas, Angelica is a woman of ambition. The restrictions of the Magic Council were incapable of satiating her desire for knowledge. Soon leaving of her own accord, Angelica founded her own institution of magical research known as the Howard Institute of Nature's Deconstruction, alternatively referred to as H.I.N.D. As its name suggests, it is the back legs of the world's advances in Magic development. Their research has cultivated to the extent that their inventions are being sold world-wide, with Angelica herself being forced to attend several seminars to explain her Esoterological pursuits. That being said, this glory is unsuited to a woman of Angelica's nature. She is driven by passion, not fame. Certainly, despite the woman's refined appearance and demeanor to the public, she is nothing short of a , seeking to broadcast her theories to the entire world. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment/Inventions Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities with multiple imbued spells, courtesy of Thelema.]] Circle Spells (輪術, Rinjutsu): A "Magic Seal" (魔法陣, Mahōjin) is the physical expression of one's soul connecting to in order to perform Magic. As such, each individual seal represents the nature of the spell being cast and the wielder that is casting it, with no two being the same. Angelica, due to her roots in Esoterology, possesses a profound knowledge of Magic to the point where she can erect her Magic Seal without actively calling upon any spells. To do so, she exerts the power of her physical spirit and synchronizes its power with the state of the Ethernano of the world, thereby creating a pathway for the spiritual flow of the world to multiply the power of her spirit, thereby forming Magic Seals as the product of this connection. Because of Angelica's mastery over the very idea of Magic, she is able to sustain these pathways by keeping her will focused on the mere manifestation of Magic, rather than its utilization. Accordingly so, she is able to manipulate this physical manifestation for numerous purposes. By adjusting its size and the amount of power used to reinforce it, Angelica can feasibly utilize their power for defensive purposes. Likewise, Angelica possesses enough skill to conjure multiple circles at a time at remote locations through an extension of the process used to summon a singular Magic Seal. A common expression of her Circle Spells is to showcase the variety of spells she has acquired in her lifetime. She is capable of condensing the expression of a spell in a written form — courtesy of her mastery of Thelema — and remotely summon spells that take the appearance of additional Magic Seals. Upon doing so, Angelica is capable of utilizing these spells when specific conditions have been met for their activation or when she manually does so. Such an expression of combat makes her capable of near-instantaneously make use of tremendously powerful spells at critical points within a battle to turn any conflict to her favor. When considering that this form of combat is no more than the baseline Angelica employs within battle, therein lies the source of her fame, and a hint to her almost transcendent mastery over the entirety of Magic. her own physical prowess.]] Enchantment ( , Enchāntomento; lit. "Annexation Spells"): The core, but antiquated skill of practicing in both the ancient and modern era. Angelica, through her extensive study into the very depths of Magic, would eventually be dubbed by Vegoia — a witness to all eras of Magic — as a "High Enchanter" ( , Hai Enchantā). Enchantment itself is the skill of bestowing and affixing one's Magic unto the world, thereby gaining the ability to manipulate virtually all aspects of reality with one's willpower. Enchantment is a simple skill at its core. When one synchronizes their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature, the product of that connection enables one to impose their willpower to change the world in the form of magic power. This is where Enchantment differs from classical Magic in only the slightest manner. Rather than impose their will upon the world and shape it to their image, an Enchanter actively suffuses their Magic within the world's spiritual flow. They do not impose a direction, but rather, they use the natural flow of power existing in all things and... Ethersynthesis ( , Ēterushinseshisu; lit. "Heaven and Earth Magic Synthesis") Formula ( , Fōmyura; lit. "Magic Seal Enhancements"): Thelema ( , Sherema; Koine Greek for "Will", Japanese for "Revolution by One's Will"): Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔精霊の魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Familiar Spirit Magic is a form of Magic that, much like Celestial Spirit Magic or Ceremonial Manifestation Magic allows for the user to contract a being from a world outside of Earth Land, in this case those beings are known as Familiar Spirits. There are three methods of conjuring a spirit's power: Holder, Caster and Fused. Angelica's unorthodox circumstances forced her to be part of the Fused category of users, thus classifying her as a Fused Familiar Spirit Mage (合同使い魔精霊の魔道士, Gōdō Tsukaima Seirei no Madōshi). This status provided Angelica, who was already savvy with magical theory, a much needed revelation in terms of the role an individual played with . The fusion, much to her surprise, occurred in the very depths of her soul, which caused a fundamental change in the manner to which she could perform Magic: that is, after she managed to properly synchronize with the spirit in question. History Angelica and Vegoia's initial fusion was not an intentional one. Its occurrence was due to Angelica's retreat from coinciding with the point where Vegoia's transportation to the Human world occurred. Vegoia, incapable of creating a vessel of the world's due to her desperation, had instinctively transported herself inside Angelica's body for refuge. Using her body's power, Vegoia performed a teleportation that lead both Angelica and Vegoia to safety, blissfully unaware of the consequences of their unintentional decision. The event caused Angelica to fall into a deep coma. The sudden presence of such a powerful spirit within her soul caused her body to momentarily collapse in its attempt to restructure itself to accommodate. In the process, however, was an internal conflict that further delayed Angelica's awakening. Vegoia attempted to vie for supremacy within Angelica's body, for she was a noble spirit that could never agree with being quelled by another being's spirit, let alone that of a human. This conflict occurred in Angelica's soul for what felt like eons to the teenager. Intensive violence stormed within her soul until Vegoia came to accept her fate. Nonetheless, the "Storm Maiden" (嵐乙女, Arashi Otome) refused to allow Angelica to live a life of mediocrity. Upon Angelica's awakening, Vegoia spent much of her time teaching Angelica about a number of topics: the mannerisms of a dignified woman, the nature of from a spirit's perspective and various forms of antiquated arts, including the nature of Vegoia's Ars Fulguritarum ( , Āsu Furuguritarumu; Etruscan for "Art of the Thunderstruck", Japanese for "Spiritual Writings of the Thunderclap"), given that Angelica's body now held the prerequisites to use this power. Over the course of these teachings and Angelica's own admission into the , the now-veteran Fused Familiar Spirit Mage grew to an incredible level of power, fully integrating Vegoia's near-limitless power into her own. To this end, she gained Vegoia's acceptance as a vessel and had been passed her former title, much to her delight. Vegoia Vegoia (ベゴイア, Begoia) is the Familiar Spirit (使い魔精霊, Tsukaima Seirei) currently contracted to Angelica. She is an incredibly powerful spirit whose prestige and authority in the Familiar Spirit World led her to very rarely form contracts with humans. However, her power and status were sought vehemently by other spirits to the point where an entire alliance had formed to take her down. Without the support of her King, Vegoia could only fight back for so long before she was forced to retreat. Her weakened state didn't enable her to create an appropriate vessel out of 's Ley lines, leading to her current contract with Angelica. Despite initially despising her position, Vegoia grew to be fond of Angelica as she grew to become one of the most famous women of . Believing the woman to finally be worthy of wielding her power in all its glory, Vegoia passed her former title of "Storm Maiden" (嵐乙女, Arashi Otome) to the Esoterologist. That being said, given how infrequently Angelica requires Vegoia's power, Vegoia has a tendency to possess her body within battles of some difficulty in order to remind the world of "the power that shakes Heaven and Earth." Recently, Vegoia has found that if she isolates a portion of her spirit from Angelica's, she is capable of manifesting in a similar vein to a in the real world. Of course, given that she cannot manifest a large amount of power due to her intrinsic link with Angelica, the most she can manage is a form approximately 15cm tall. This tends to cause trouble for her, especially since Angelica's pets have a tendency to play around with her as a doll, much to Vegoia's chagrin. Associated Abilities .]] Ars Fulguritarum ( , Āsu Furuguritarumu; Etruscan for "Art of the Thunderstruck", Japanese for "Spiritual Writings of the Thunderclap") Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Esoterologist